1. Field
The following description relates to a Bluetooth headset mounted on a helmet, and more particularly, to a Bluetooth headset allowing a driver to have a hands free call service and enjoy music.
2. Description of the Related Art
A helmet is used to protect the head or face of a driver when driving a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or a bicycle. It is compulsory for a driver to wear a helmet while driving a motorcycle and it is also recommended to wear on a helmet while riding a bicycle for the safety of a driver.
However, due to the inconvenience of using a mobile phone while wearing a helmet, a driver may use a mobile phone only after taking off the helmet. In addition, a driver has limited use of both hands while driving, and the user must stop driving to receive a call on a mobile phone.
In order to solve such inconveniences, a Bluetooth headset may be mounted on a helmet. Bluetooth is a wireless transmission technology and allows voice and data communication between Bluetooth devices. The Bluetooth headset has a Bluetooth function, so that a driver can talk on a mobile phone having a Bluetooth function while wearing the helmet and talk on the mobile phone with no hands by use of the Bluetooth headset. In addition, a driver may enjoy music that is played through an audio device having a Bluetooth function. The Bluetooth headset is provided with a plurality of input buttons, for example, power on/off buttons, call start/end buttons, and volume up/down buttons.
However, such input buttons are small and individually provided on the Bluetooth headset, so the driver wearing the helmet has to fumble around the helmet for a desired button, thereby increasing the time required to find the desired button. In this process, the user may erroneously push an unwanted button. In particular, a driver having thick gloves on has more difficulty in finding a desired button and has a higher possibility of pushing an unwanted button, thereby causing an inconvenience.